30 minutes
by Lori the Angel
Summary: Kag's new at things which makes her new having dates and being the new kid. Inuyasha is so stubborn but why does he feel weird around her after a while? (AU-Inu/Kag+Miro/San)(^^Cheers)
1. Chapter One: Kagome's first meet

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or anything except my room, my computer, a guinea pig, and this ice-cream :þ!!  
  
Title: 30 minutes  
  
Written by: Lori Johnson (Lori the Angel)  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Category: Romance  
  
Summary: Kagome's new at things which makes her new having dates and being the new kid. Inuyasha is so stubborn but why does he feel weird around her after a while? (AU-Inu/Kag+Miro/San)(^^Cheers!!)  
  
___  
  
"Hey has Kikyo moved back?!"  
  
"No, it can't be her..."  
  
"It isn't she just looks like her."  
  
"Maybe they're sisters?"  
  
"Maybe?"  
  
As students were whispering who there new classmate was, their teacher introduced her. "Everyone! Silent! It seems here that we have a new fellow classmate, here. This is Kagome Higurashi."   
  
Kagome side smile as the teacher, Mr. Cajole, seated her. Everyone that was sitting near her, gathered around her.  
  
"Hey Kagome?! You sisters with Kikyo?!" asked one of the kids.  
  
"Who?" asked Kagome.  
  
"No, she can't be," grouched one the other students.  
  
"Or cousins," said another.  
  
Kagome kept hearing whispers which made her sunk down to her seat. Then a huge punch hit on her desk.  
  
"Hey! You guys?! Leave her alone! She's new and I don't think she wants to hear about it!" The person turned to her and smiled, "Hi, I'm Sango!"  
  
Everyone frightenedly sat back down to their desks.  
  
Kagome smiled gently, sat up strait, and carefully answered, "Hey, I'm Kagome."  
  
"Don't answer their stupid questions. Just stick with me Kagome and you'll fit in just fine," Sango smiled while Kagome nodded.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
Kagome walked out of the class with the rest of the students as Sango ran up to her, "Hey so what's your next class?"  
  
Kagome handed her a piece of paper that contained her classes. Inuyasha and Miroku were walking down the same hall as Kagome and Sango. Inuyasha was wearing a navy shirt and baggy jeans with a one strap backpack. Miroku was wearing a black hooded sweater, and black pants using a regular backpack.  
  
Inuyasha's shoulder bumped into Kagome's.  
  
"Watch it!" grouched Inuyasha.  
  
Sango pushed Inuyasha, "Why don't you watch it Inuyasha?!" she turned to Kagome, "You all right?"  
  
Kagome nodded.  
  
Inuyasha grouched, "You picking a fight, Sango?"  
  
"What if I am?"  
  
Miroku got in the middle, "Stop it you, two..."  
  
Inuyasha backed away and Sango and Kagome walked to Kagome's class. Miroku did something that was unexpected, Sango turned around and slapped him to the wall, "Pervert!!" Everyone in the hall stared. Kagome looked at the poor Miroku on the floor as his buddy helped him up.  
  
Sango dropped Kagome off by the door of her next class, "Here we are. And if you get into trouble just call me. I'll see ya' lunch, OK?"  
  
"Sure," replied Kagome.  
  
---  
  
Kagome walked in as a teacher went up to her, "You must be Kagome?" Kagome nodded. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Wynns." She showed her to her seat. Kagome gave a good look in the class room nodding overtime she sees something interesting or fascinating.  
  
When the tardy bell rang Inuyasha sat down making a huge thud. He slouched, chewing on gum. Mrs. Wynns flashed a trash can in his face and Inuyasha spitted out the gum."You know better than that, Inuyasha." said Mrs. Wynns. Inuyash gave a whatever face.  
  
"Yesterday," started Mrs. Wynns, "we chose our partners," she looked at Kagome, "but since you weren't here, Kagome. I'm teaming you up with Inuyasha since he, too, wasn't here...and we don't want to know why, either..."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha turned his head, "Humph!"  
  
Mrs. Wynns looked at Kagome again, "And if he brings trouble, you tell me and I'll automatically give you an 'A.'"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Mrs. Wynns like he was about to take a gun out and shoot, as the teacher smiled and walked to her desk picking up packets and then handing them out. Kagome looked through the pages reading about the project was. A note was passed to Kagome and she read it to herself:  
  
'I know you're new but I was wandering if you would like to go on a date with me this Saturday? ~Hojo'  
  
Kagome blushed as she turned to Hojo. Hojo smiled sweetly making Kagome even blush more.   
  
"Um...sure!" Kagome was nervous on how she would answer but at least she got it over with.  
  
"Oh that's great!" said Hojo, excitedly.  
  
As the time went by slow, the bell finally rang. Kagome got up and putted on her backpack holding the packet still. She made a sigh and left the classroom.  
  
As she was walking down the hall, Sango was by the rail.  
  
"Oh hey Kagome," smiled Sango.  
  
"Hello," said Kagome.  
  
"So...How was your second class?"  
  
"I'm teamed up with that Inuyasha guy for this social studies project..."  
  
"Really?!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Why didn't you call me? That's being in trouble."  
  
"Mrs. Wynns says that if he does bring me trouble I can get an A. What's the point with him? He doesn't seem to be that BAD?"  
  
"Oh, I see...Well, then that's good. And the point is that he changed right after she left and I guess that got him pissed off and did that..."  
  
"Who...?"  
  
"The girl that everyone kept saying that you look like...Kikyo."  
  
"And what did he do?"  
  
"Went nuts and also went down to the bone!"  
  
Kagome gave a huge thought to this wondering how bad he went.  
  
---  
  
"Can you believe her?!" grouched Inuyasha slamming his locker closed but then the locker door reopened.  
  
"Who?" said Miroku closing Inuyasha's locker for him.  
  
"That new girl!"  
  
"Oh, Kagome?"  
  
"You know her name?"  
  
"Duh, it's in the school board."  
  
"Miroku, there's like a bunch of new kids how do you know if that's her name?"  
  
"No, there's three and the other two are guys which made it obvious..."  
  
"Well, then screw you."  
  
"What are you whining about, then?"  
  
"Kagome is my social studies partner!"  
  
"So, she might be smart, and she is pretty..."  
  
"Yeah...but there's one problem..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Whatever Inuyasha..."  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku started to walk.   
  
---After school---  
  
Kagome and Sango said their good-bye's and left.  
  
When Kagome was a couple of blocks from the shrine she heard footsteps behind her. Kagome looked behind her and saw a guy in a pony tail who seem to be well built.   
  
"You Kagome?" he asked.  
  
Kagome scareldy nodded.  
  
"Hi I'm Koga."  
  
"Uh...Hi."  
  
"Oh sorry to scare you like that, you just walk the same way as I do. Hey you know what? We could walk to school and back together. You want to?"  
  
"No, it's okay..."  
  
"I don't take no for an answer."  
  
"But you asked me if I wanted to so I said no..."  
  
"Change of plans girlie..."  
  
He grabbed Kagome. Kagome was about to scream but he covered her mouth. She tried to bite, but boy, was his grip strong.  
  
"Let her go, Koga." said a voice.  
  
Koga turned to see Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" snitched Koga.  
  
Inuyasha had a bat behind his back after playing baseball with his friends and he lifted it up and looked like he was about to hit.  
  
Koga let go of Kagome pushing her down to the ground and disappeared.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to Kagome.  
  
"You Okay?" he said helping her up.  
  
"Thanks for saving me..." Kagome quietly said.  
  
"Huh? If you were being grabbed by Koga or anyone that I considered as an enemy than I can save you but other than that see ya later."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Wait. Where's your house? Don't want Koga to come by while I'm gone."  
  
"Just down there at the Higurashi shrine."  
  
"Really? You mean to tell me that you're the girl who keeps popping in and out helping that old man?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Then why don't I know you? Why haven't you gone to school before?"  
  
"Home school..."  
  
Inuyasha didn't say anything and left as soon as Kagome was by the steps.  
  
"oooo...who was that sis?" asked Sota holding the cat.  
  
"Just Inuyasha." said Kagome taking off her shoes and going in her room. Kagome laid in her bed looking up at the ceiling.  
  
"Boy, first days are such a drag..." sighed Kagome.  
  
Kagome heard a knock on the door as it opened. It was her Mom.  
  
"Well, Kagome? How was your first day?" asked Mrs. Higurashi.  
  
"Great Mom...just great..." Kagome doze on her last words.  
  
"OK, well dinner will be ready in about twenty to thirty minutes."  
  
Kagome's Mom left the room.  
  
---At Inuyasha's house---  
  
Inuyasha and his family were at the dinner table, eating.  
  
"So, I hear there's a new kids at school. Have you met one of them, Inuyasha?" asked Inuyasha's Mom.  
  
"Technically-" Inuyasha started but got interupted by Sesshomaru.  
  
"Simple question Inuyasha. Just say yes or no and if you did then tell who but if you didn't then don't start giving a speech...so you can go on now..." pointed out Sesshomaru.  
  
A fork was dropped on the plate after Sesshomaru gave his speech.  
  
"As I was saying!! Yeah I did meet one her name is Kagome." said Inuyasha filling up his mouth with food.  
  
"Oh? A girl." said Sesshomaru. "Is she pretty?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"How about her personality? Is it good?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"Is she smart?"  
  
"I dunno."  
  
"How abou-"  
  
"Gah' damn Sesshomaru!! What?! DO you expect me to go inside her little head of hers and so I can answer all your freaken' answers?"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Oh OK, JUST let Me go GET my WAND and trusty ol' broom and FLY to her freaking house!!!!"  
  
Inuyasha's breathe was blowing into steam. His parents can obviously see that his shoulders are going up and down for yelling at his brother.  
  
Another silverwear hit a plate.  
  
"Shit..." said Sesshomaru looking at his brother who looked like he has kicked the bucket and then started to talk, "Just make sure you don't make a hole in the roof after you fly, ok?"  
  
"OH, I WON'T!" Inuyasha got up and stomped to his room.   
  
Well, the parents of Inuyasha and Sesshomaru has watched this scene and was also frozen. But then their dad woke up from that sight, "So Dear..."  
  
They started to talk as if that never had happened.  
  
---  
  
Inuyasha slammed the door shut but it reopened. But then it was closed by someone at the other side.   
  
"Close the door slowly for it to ACTUALLY close." said Sesshomaru heading for the bathroom.  
  
"Fuck you, Sesshomaru!" said Inuyasha laying down in his bed throwing a hacky sack and back. He could hear his father scream to watch his language at the dining table. Inuyasha childishly immitated him. But then he got up to look outside up from his window.  
  
===  
  
...... 


	2. Chapter two: Food towering & I'm smart?

chapter 2 by Lori the Angel~  
  
Autor's notes: ...::shakes::.. No comment... Except sorry for the late update.  
  
Disclaimer: As if anyone would ever believe me that I own Inuyasha. So I'll say it! I own Inuyasha!!  
  
---  
  
---(At school in the class were Kagome and Inuyasha are in)---  
  
"Okay now class," started Mrs. Wynns, "I'm going to pass out another packet for your part time being of the project..."  
  
"Perfect..." grouched Inuyasha.  
  
Kagome could hear him whining.  
  
"You know you could at least act like you're happy you know?" Kagome gave him a side smile.  
  
Inuyasha backed his back more into the seat, "Yeah...can't you see the joy...?"  
  
"Oh yeah...full of it..." Kagome turned her head and put her hand under her chin. But then she turned to him after she read in the packet was the topic title.  
  
"Inuyasha? We haven't found out what are topic is." said Kagome.  
  
"So...you're smart. Think of one!" said Inuyasha.  
  
"Well, I would if this was a solo project but this is a duet project."  
  
"Look you...ah meet me after school and we'll talk about it and such...."  
  
"Do you think we can do that over ice-cream? Because I feel like eating something cold."  
  
"Whatever..."  
  
---  
  
Later on, Kagome and Sango were walking to the lunch line. Kagome put food in her tray and paid her food and sat down on a table as Sango sat across from her. Kagome didn't feel like eating but she did feel evil in her wanting to destroy the food in her tray. She mixtured all her food on by one.  
  
Sango raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh...Kagome? You've only been here for like four days and you act as if I knew you more than that..." Sango was giving a look to Kagome and hinting her that she was nuts. "And I know how school's lunch can weird and all but I have to admit it ain't that weird."  
  
"Hold on...I'm almost done with my masterpiece..." Kagome had her tongue out, smiling.  
  
Sango let out a sweatdrop. "Whatever you say, it's your food."  
  
"Aha! Finished!" Kagome had a tower of food stacked on and on but luckily wasn't able to be seen by teachers.  
  
Miroku sat his tray about two seats from Sango and Kagome. Miroku was just curious and had to look what Kagome was doing.  
  
"Mind if I may ask, but what the hell is she doing?" Miroku's face gave a reaction to Kagome's work.  
  
"Revenge on school, Miroku. You woudn't even understand!!" Sango waved her hands trying to Kagome not to be seen with her masterpeice.  
  
"Hmmm?" Miroku put his hand in his chin and studied the tower of food. "Something's missing..."  
  
"Wha-What?" Sango raised an eyebrow.  
  
"It needs...ah there we go..." Miroku took a cherry out of his tray and putted on top of the food tower.  
  
"What the--?" Inuyasha put his tray across from Miroku's.   
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha could smell the scent of the food tower.  
  
"You know that stuff smells like shit, badly!" Inuyasha included.  
  
Sango took a good whiff, "Woo! It does..."  
  
Miroku hocked a good whiff of it, "I don't smell anything."  
  
"Weird?" said Kagome, for she didn't smell anything either.  
  
"Wow, Miroku the first time I've ever seen you FARTHER then one inch from me..." said Sango taking a sip of her soda.  
  
"Baby, being this far from you makes my heart break and--"  
  
"She won't buy it." ruined the moment Inuyasha.  
  
Liar. Miroku knew Sango would buy it if Inuyasha hadn't of interupted.  
  
"And--" Miroku accidently spilt milk on the seat getting onto Sango's barnery red skirt.  
  
Sango gasped, "Miroku!!"  
  
"Oopsie daisey..." Miroku smiled and leaned toward Sango and started to wipe.  
  
"No, don't do that!" Sango got up to go to the nearest sink which happens to be at the other side of the school and plus Miroku followed.   
  
It was Kagome and Inuyasha on the same bench. Alone. Not really alone but they were the only one on that bench that they were sitting on. Alone.  
  
Kagome actually never paid attention except looked at the food towering.  
  
It had pineapple, bar-b-que sauce, little of chicken nuggets, lettuce, and etc. And they were all bunched up like moistured and also a lumpy lotion except more like diaria lotion.  
  
Inuyasha scooted to her and placed a napkin on top of it and sat there giving her a you-are-a-wacko face.  
  
"Obviously you're into sickening things." asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah," replied Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha scooted back to his seat and used his spoon to poke at some food on his tray.  
  
"Funny..." whispered Inuyasha.  
  
"Hmmm?" Kagome wanted to know why he whispered funny for.  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer.  
  
Sango and Miroku returned.   
  
"Miroku, shut up." said Sango.   
  
"But I--" said Miroku.  
  
"I said, 'shut up.'"   
  
"B-But-"  
  
"I don't need to hear it."   
  
Miroku went to sit back down on his seat but when he did he made the table shake because he was a little mad.  
  
"Kagome, you wanna leave?" said Sango with her chin up high and eyes closed.  
  
"Sure," said Kagome.  
  
Kagome and Sango left.  
  
"I see that you and Sango aren't getting along very well...not that you guys ever were getting along but this must be serious. What happened?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"I tried to tell her I was sorry but she was all, 'Non-excuses Miroku!!' and also, 'I don't care if you were sorry!!' and it just makes me so mad that I'm ganna strangle somebody!"  
  
"Oh really?"   
  
Miroku sighed. Inuyasha, for all we know, really didn't care. Miroku and Sango argue so much. But Miroku is a pervert but not fully. He only gropes Sango and only her.  
  
"Why don't you hit on another girl? And jealous Sango?" offered Inuyasha.  
  
"Yeah, why don't I?" Miroku devilshly smiled.  
  
Inuyasha didn't think that he would really listen to him but obviously he was wrong.  
  
---  
  
"Not that it's any of my business or anything but why are you and Miroku argueing so much?" asked Kagome.  
  
"Not answering that question." said Sango sitting down under a tree in the field.  
  
Kagome didn't mind anything at all. And joined Sango.  
  
---((After school))--  
  
Inuyasha laid his back on a pole. Everyone was gone and yet no sign of Kagome.  
  
"Stupid girl..." said Inuyasha.  
  
"Not as stupid as you think." said Kagome from behind.  
  
"It's about time. What? Did you think that I'll wait here forever for you?"  
  
"Well, geez...I'm sorry! I had to call my mom and tell her what I was doing something after school so that way she wouldn't have to worry."  
  
Inuyasha started to walk. Kagome walked about five feet behind him. They've been silent for a while.  
  
"So, how long have you been here?" Inuyasha put his jacket over his shoulder. With Kagome still walking behind him.  
  
"Since I was, I think 2 years old..." said Kagome.  
  
"Cool...Have you went to school? Before coming here?"  
  
"Yeah. In the first grade but then I gave up and started home school in the middle of my first grade."  
  
"Oh, I see..."  
  
They arrived at the ice-cream parlor. Kagome forgot why they were there.  
  
"What are we doing here for?" asked Kagome. Inuyasha opened the door for her and she walked in.  
  
"You wanted ice-cream. So that way we can talk about our topic, duh." replied Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh yeah! Totally forgot about it."  
  
"I knew you were stupid."  
  
"Funny. Not just a long ago I remember you saying that I was smart and that I should pick the topic."  
  
They sat at a table.  
  
"You must've not heard me right." said Inuyasha.  
  
"You're right. I don't speak jerk." Kagome grouched. She crossed her arms and sunk a little down to her seat.  
  
Inuyasha stiffened at the jerk part.  
  
'Is she calling me a jerk?' thought Inuyasha.   
  
Liar. Inuyasha is not a jerk. Kagome doesn't know him. Even is she did she wouldn't say he was a jerk.  
  
'Boy he has a lota of nerve. Now I see why everyone thinks he's bad.' thought Kagome.  
  
"Well, get ready to order. My treat." said Inuyasha.  
  
'What? I don't get him. He's being...well, nice.' Kagome sighed, "Thanks..."  
  
"No problem."  
  
One of the workers came and asked thier order.  
  
"Just a two-scooper of chocolate and vanilla in a large waffle cone." Kagome said, with a smile afterwards.  
  
(Author's notes: That's what I usually order...he..he..he..)  
  
"Um...I'll have the same." said Inuyasha. The lady nodded and left.  
  
"Okay. I was reading the other packet and it seems to me that there's going to be a one-day field trip next week and we're going to the museum to see the acient stuff and like that." said Kagome.  
  
"So." said Inuyasha.  
  
"So I'm saying is that we can find our project topic next week. And, also, the whole thing isn't due 'til like two weeks. So that must of give us some time to do it."  
  
"Find by me..."  
  
The lady returned with thier orders. Kagome checked her watch.  
  
" 'mmm...Better get going..." Kagome stood up still licking her ice-cream.Inuyasha offered to walk her home and he had a good reason is so that in case Koga might be still around. Inuyasha and Kagome left the parlor and walked home. Together. Them. Nobody else. Just them two.  
  
Inuyasha already finished his ice-cream but Kagome was still on her last bite.  
  
"Still eating, huh?" Inuyasha asked putting his hands in his pockets. Kagome nodded licking her lips.  
  
They were at the shrine steps. Kagome waved.  
  
"Thanks again Inuyasha." Inuyasha waited until she was in no sight and moved along.  
  
"Aw...Our little Inuyasha is growing up." said a young women's voice.  
  
She appeared in front of Inuyasha. She wore a school uniform as Kagome's. Her hair is a little half past her shoulders. But her eyes were golden.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" asked Inuyasha.  
  
"You have a girlfriend..."  
  
"She is not my girlfriend."  
  
"Riiiight...can't wait to tell mom this!" the girl ran home having Inuyasha chasing her.  
  
He caught up to her and grabbed her arm but in no harm.  
  
"Don't. Kagome is just a friend." Inuyasha gave a serious look.  
  
"Fine, why should I care..."  
  
"Kaylie!"  
  
"Alright, alright! Sheesh, don't have a cow!"  
  
Kaylie was Inuyasha's older sister. She likes to tease but not hurt anyone's feelings. Kaylie was, too, a half breed.  
  
Kaylie put her arm around Inuyasha.  
  
"At least you're not pathetic anymore..." she said.  
  
'What does she mean by that?' thought Inuyasha.  
  
---  
  
Author's notes: Sorry if you didn't wanted me to add a new character in Inuyasha's family but I couldn't resist!   
  
Kaylie is 17 in case you wanted to know.  
  
And Kagome, Sango, Koga, Miroku, Inuyasha, and their other friends are all sixteen. They can drive but it seems to me that none of them owns a car. And Sesshomaru's age is 18. So Inuyasha and his brother and sister's go to the same school. You know? 16, 17, 18. yeah. 


	3. Hi!

  
  
  
  
Hi! You might hate me now, huh? He-he… Well, just to let you all know that I'm no longer writing… **BUT!!** [[there are always a 'but' (.loL)]] My {not} good friend slapped me… So, in which case I asked her if she would like to continue my story! And she said yes. Also, she said she'll rewrite everything! So be careful... Who knows what she will do...   
  
All the stories:   
  
Kickin' it   
  
Great Youkai   
  
And last but not least… 30 minutes _ This story will have a slight different summary and but a huge different title. _   
  
Don't kill me!!   
  
Okay, here it is… Her penname is Ablika. If you can't find her then copy and paste this: if you can't find her… her story is called The Girl Next Door that I know it won't help… loL. Sh! Don't tell her I said that… loL.   
  
Byebye… 


End file.
